


2x2n番外：啊，那个文艺青年——

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, D-16巨巨的著作, M/M, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 半拟人, 文学青年惊天雷, 此时天火已经鹅, 泡面之王小太阳, 豆总名字的由来, 豆总是条柯基
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 关于TC的成长史，seekers一家的日常，以及豆总名字的由来。





	2x2n番外：啊，那个文艺青年——

TC是个彻头彻尾的文艺青年。

在他小时候，这特质还没显现得特别明显。他和红蜘蛛、闹翻天、以及后来出生的太阳风相比，看上去只是更安静些，是个很讨长辈喜欢的乖巧孩子。 

在那个春光灿烂天真烂漫的幼生体时期，几只小飞机一起出去玩时，惊天雷总是默默站在一旁围观，一双柔和的红色光镜来回看着自己兄长红蜘蛛不断出馊点子，指挥闹翻天去使坏。安静，但是CPU里从没少运转。

等到红蜘蛛闹翻天坏事做完了，他就会适时指出：你们别做坏事。

每次红蜘蛛都吐槽说：惊天雷你是我亲弟吗？你是SEEKER吗？你被隔壁轮子基地里的幼生体洗脑了吗？

惊天雷都会斩钉截铁地摇头，说自己生是飞机死是飞机魂，才不要当什么轮子。

然后，在大人们质问刚才是哪个小炉渣捣蛋闯祸的咆哮声中，继续毫不犹豫地指向身旁的红蜘蛛和闹翻天。

红蜘蛛一直为有这么个卖兄的弟弟感到芯塞。无比芯塞。

 

后来，在一群小飞机们进入磨合期后，各个有了属于自己的叛逆。唯独惊天雷，展现出了不一样的“叛逆”特质。

他喜欢上了看书。

是的，作为一个军品，惊天雷选择成为一个有思想有深度的战斗机。

那句话咋说的？流氓不可怕，可怕的是流氓有文化。

磨合期过后，一肚子文化的惊天雷成了霸天虎空军基地里的小霸王战斗机。据红蜘蛛的说（tu）法（cao），只要惊天雷登场，无需起飞轰炸，光凭那一股子气质，就足够先晕死一批人。

“思想比武器更有力量。”——惊天雷的手机屏保上如是说。

“惊天雷是我见过最有文化的飞机。”——闹翻天接受采访时如是说。

“特么就是他进入磨合期的方式不太对。”——红蜘蛛总结如是说。

正如红蜘蛛吐槽的，书看多了，就会由内而外散发出一股读书人的气质，这种气质就像一滴滴入薄荷脑混合剂的麝香，造就了独一无二如SIX GOD般的清爽气息，用人话来说，就是“文艺”。

 

惊天雷的文艺，也许是源于一本书。

一本由名为“D-16”的作者写的书。

那本充满思想内涵的书，将惊天雷引入了一个神奇的世界：文艺，深邃，充满不同于冰冷无机质的丰富情感。

惊天雷读完后泪流满面。

然后他写了篇5000字长文读后感。

那年，恰好是惊天雷刚进入磨合期。

 

后来的事就和时间洪流一样一泻千里让人来不及做出任何反抗。

惊天雷开始喜欢上了各种书籍，攒着为数不多的零花钱一本本地买书抱回家。

芯疼弟弟生长发育的红蜘蛛教育说惊天雷你不能因为买书而每天啃面包。

惊天雷叼着面包从书本里抬头，说，我是靠精神粮食滋养长大的。

……红蜘蛛想也没想抄起书就往自个儿弟弟脑袋上砸去。

 

很多年后，惊天雷在红蜘蛛操芯操力到精力憔悴地拉扯下总算没跑偏太远，也算是健康顺利地度过了磨合期（大概）长大成人。而他房间里的堆积的书，也跟他个头儿一样蹭蹭蹭地直往上蹿。

红蜘蛛没少吐槽那满屋子的书，说家里书房都满墙的书了你怎么还买，就不能用PAD看电子书吗？！惊天雷45度仰望窗外碧空，一脸世外高人的模样说：你不懂，实体书拿在手里的感觉，是电子书永远无法比拟的。

红蜘蛛对惊天雷的吐槽，直到太阳风沦为泡面王后才渐消止。

也许是因为红蜘蛛已经麻木了，又也许，他发现跟家里堆积的泡面比起来，那点书的数量根本算不上什么。

 

影响了惊天雷一生的那本书，一直被惊天雷当做神物贡在床头。

很多个年头过去，那本书早已被翻旧，但惊天雷每晚睡前依旧忍不住要摸一下。

“为了永远铭记初芯。”——惊天雷照着书本里的那句话如是说。

后来不知怎么回事连带着闹翻天也跟惊天雷一起这么闹疯病了。

据太阳风的说法，闹翻天这是为了发自内心感谢这本书赐予了他这样一个深沉有内涵的惊天雷。

文青的世界我不懂，也一点都不想去懂。末了，吸溜着泡面的太阳风如是补充了一句。

 

也许是普神感受到了惊天雷的诚芯，在他过了磨合期又过了内战之后，销声匿迹了N年之久的“D-16”忽然又出书了。

惊天雷看到那本书的续作，激动不已。请假彻夜排队去抢首发。

拿到后第一时间，他流着激动的清洁液彻夜读完了那本书。

然后，他写了50000字长文读后感。

这一年，惊天雷已经是霸天虎空军部中一员，每天负责给飞机们上文化课。

 

据说惊天雷那篇5万字长文读后感后来还登上了文学期刊，成为“D-16”粉丝书友会成员们竞相拜读的经典佳作。

 

后来，惊天雷拿着杂志社寄来的稿费，被自己的兄弟们外带一只鹅押着去外面好吃好喝了一顿，剩下的一点钱，被他拿去买了狗饼干。

——没错，他又养宠物了。

在养过一只涡轮狐狸两只石油兔子四只奶猫之后，这回惊天雷又不知从哪抱回一条狗。

红蜘蛛当时就反对了，说家里一堆书两堆泡面你现在还neng回来一狗，你这是准备放哪儿？

太阳风立刻叫起来哪里两堆了我明明才堆了一个房间！

惊天雷也跟着叫说这么多年过去为什么你还跟我那些书过不去！

红蜘蛛说家里地方就这么大，要么留书要么留狗，你自己选择。

——“书，还是狗，这是个问题。”

据说那会儿这句签名一直挂在惊天雷的叩叩个人信息栏上，整个人忧伤得阳光都能挤出水儿来。最后红蜘蛛实在看不下去，僵持了一阵后拗不过自己那个文青弟弟，芯不甘情不愿地妥协了。

然后一家SEEKER就狗的名字展开了激烈讨（chao）论（jia）。

从狗蛋儿到肉肠这等通俗易懂忒接地气的名字，到路易十四再到往事并不如烟这种文艺得压根就不像个名儿的名字，惊天雷闹翻天和太阳风吵得不可开交，红蜘蛛在一旁冷笑插嘴说你还不如叫隔壁特二那个六面兽呢我瞅着俩外观都挺像，然后被惊天雷以“叫这名字早晚会变幺蛾子我才不要”为由拒绝了。

也不知道隔壁特二联队长有没有狂打喷嚏。

最后惊天雷决定返璞归真天然去雕饰大美至简地给狗取名叫豆豆，闹翻天否决说这名字让他秒秒钟想起隔壁的隔壁寻光号那群逗儿，红蜘蛛又是一声冷笑插嘴说：可不是，豆豆这名字听着就忒像在喊逗比。

结果当时那只狗在听到红蜘蛛喊“逗比”时，特么回头就看红蜘蛛了。

它、认、了、逗、比、这、名、字。

惊天雷太阳风闹翻天连着红蜘蛛都震惊了，然后惊天雷趴太阳风和闹翻天肩头上忧伤了好半天。

红蜘蛛就嘿了声，没再多说什么，他怕再多说半句惊天雷就真会冲出家门上楼顶面朝夜风头顶明月做个伤痛文学青年直到感冒，于是只芯里默默刷了个弹幕：这狗还真是逗比。

私聊频道里实时跳出一句回复：鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅。

 

后来，这条狗成了霸天虎空军指挥部里的吉祥物。

对外它的名字还是叫豆豆。不过就是还多了几个昵称：逗儿，豆子，补天逗儿。

不知道为什么除了红蜘蛛那声“逗比”，它还会对最后那个词儿有反应。

也许是品种关系？闹翻天看着怀里那条闪亮着水汪汪大眼睛的柯基，曾这么异想天开地说了句。

没人当回事，可也没人反对。

当然，更没人敢把这名字公然吐露出去。

要知道，霸天虎空军指挥部的嘴向来是很严实的，不该说的绝不说，这与隔壁形成了鲜明对比。

 

“世间的任何事物，追求时候的兴致总要比享用时候的兴致浓烈。”

“望见了海岸才溺死，是死得双倍凄惨。”

“眼前有食物却挨饿，会饿得十倍焦烦。”（*）

“你觉得这几首诗怎么样，豆豆？”

今天的惊天雷在给空指上完文化课后，一如既往站在瞭望塔上准备着明天要上的课的内容。

小柯基闪亮闪亮着大眼睛，趴在几本书上歪头看向惊天雷。

“很棒是吗？我也这么觉得。”惊天雷说着掏出手机，咔擦咔擦自拍了几张，然后挑挑挑发朋友圈。

 

【备课中。面朝广阔蓝天，芯情无限美好。念了两首诗给豆豆听，它也觉得很美。】

1分钟前  赞（闹翻天-你猜不到我在哪、鹅鹅鹅曲项向天歌）

评论：  红蜘蛛-我才是你们老大：蠢蛋，狗压根就听不懂你在念什么好吗！

 

—END—

 

（*）这三句话真的出自莎士比亚……【。

**Author's Note:**

> 完稿于：2014-12-16


End file.
